


Chocolate croissant

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Minhyuk and his kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wonho is still in mx leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Hyungwon has a bad day but after Minhyuk eats his chocolate croissant, he finally breaks down.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Chocolate croissant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been sooo long since I’ve written a hh fic. Here’s a lil fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

Creamy on the inside, flakey and buttery on the outside. Perfection. 

Hyungwon was having a particularly bad day. Tuesday’s just weren’t his days, apparently. He woke up at 5:00am that morning to get ready for practice. Heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth, his phone violently vibrated against the bathroom sink, scaring Hyungwon in the process making him drop his toothbrush in the toilet. With his mouth full of foaming toothpaste, he silently cursed and rinsed his mouth before sticking his hand down the toilet to grab his gross toothbrush.

That morning, Hyungwon made a mental note to stop by the store later after practice to buy a new one. 

Despite dropping his toothbrush inside of the toilet, Hyungwon had a good breakfast - that is until he burned his tongue after taking a huge gulp of hot coffee. Burning his tongue and basically burning off a layer of it had caused Hyungwon to jump which ultimately caused the liquid from his coffee cup to swish around until it eventually ended up on Hyungwon’s shirt.

“Shit” he cursed. Kihyun jumped as soon as Hyungwon did and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Tough morning?” He asked.

“You can say that again”, Hyungwon had replied. 

Kihyun helped him clean up the mess and went to look for another shirt that his band mate could wear to practice. 

Hyungwon eyed the shirt suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Kihyun said defensively.

“You’re being kind. It’s weird” Hyungwon responded. Kihyun rolled his eyes and punched Hyungwon’s upper arm.

“Ouch!”

“I hope you have a terrible day, douchebag” Kihyun said while scoffing.

“I was just being honest!” He said while walking over to the fridge. He pulled out what looked to be a pastry wrapped in clear plastic wrap and wiggled it in front of Kihyun’s face. 

“You better not eat my chocolate croissant. I’m saving it for later tonight”, Hyungwon said while putting the croissant back inside of the fridge.

“Tch, whatever. I know not to touch anything that isn’t mine, anyway” Kihyun said while shaking his head. He eye’d his friend before leaving him to fetch him another shirt to wear for later, just in case he had an accident today. 

“Hey, Minhyuk left an hour ago. He went to the studio with Jooheon to fix some things with a track. He’ll meet up with us at the dance studio” Kihyun said when he came back into the kitchen with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Hyungwon let his dark hair fall messily over his eyes as he looked up from the table to Kihyun. “So that’s where he went” Hyungwon replied sadly.

“What? Cant go without his cuddles?”

“More like can’t go without his kisses” Hyungwon replied seriously. Kihyun made a noise of surprise and scrunched up his face. 

“Gross. Anyways, hurry up. We’re all waiting for you”

  
  


Hyungwon’s events of misfortune didn’t end there. During practice there was a specific dance move that Hyungwon couldn’t get right. No one said anything because if he was being honest, no one was getting anything perfect. It was a new dance and he shouldn’t have been as hard on himself as he was but having a bad morning did that to him, it’ll pass. 

What Hyungwon said about Minhyuk’s kisses was mostly true. Every morning he’d wake up to Minhyuk either peppering his face with kisses or a big smooch right on the mouth as a good morning. Today had been different, though. Hyungwon woke up to an empty bed and no kisses were felt lingering on his face. Even during practice, Minhyuk didn’t even spare him a glance. That wasn’t something to be hurt about, though. They were busy. Monsta X had yet another comeback to prepare for and to top it off they were preparing a summer tour. 

But along with Hyungwon’s bad morning, Minhyuk not paying any attention to him made his mood even more sour. No one even seemed to noticed accept Kihyun who kept an extra eye on him; most likely due to the fact he had witnessed his morning gone bad. 

Lunch hadn’t gotten any better. He realized he forgot to bring his wallet so he could buy something at the cafeteria. Working as an idol didn’t mean he’d get free food. Apple Pay was always an option but Hyungwon had gotten a new card recently and he never had any time to put his new information on his phone. 

He did, have time. He just chose to rest during it.

With a growling tummy, he slumped against the benches in the studio. 

“What’re you gonna eat today, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk pinched his side softly.

“I forgot my wallet” was all hyungwon said.

He was tired, hungry, and for some reason mad. The anxiety from this morning was finally catching up to him. He sounded and looked like a grouch and all he wanted to do was go back to the dorms to sleep off his sudden depression. It was as if a grey cloud had appeared above Hyungwon’s head. All that was left was for the rain to come down and make him even mor-

Smooch.

Minhyuk had smacked a big ole smooch against his left cheek.

The cloud above his head had the tiniest of a clearing where the sun shone down on him. 

“I got you. You better not be stealing all my money, this is the third time I buy you lunch” Minhyuk said with a smile. 

That’s exactly why he wanted to bring his wallet. He wanted to treat his own boyfriend for lunch today. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to, he was just very forgetful. And suddenly the crack of sunshine had been covered right back up by the grey cloud. 

Not trying to damper his mood, Hyungwon smiled gratefully. “I’ll send you money” he said.

Smooch.

Again, the cloud seem to have been punctured by Minhyuk’s rays.

“You better. Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

  
  
  


After lunch, everything seemed to be going alright. The cloud over Hyungwon’s head was still there but less dark and scary. It wasn’t until practice was almost over that their choreographer came over to Hyungwon and told him to change a part in the dance that Hyungwon had choreographed himself. It was friendly criticism to make Hyungwon a strong dancer and choreographer but that seemed to hit Hyungwon’s nerves. He suddenly felt very tired and overwhelmed. 

Hyungwon had stayed behind to try to better his dance with the choreographer. Everyone else had an early night. Minhyuk left Hyungwon with another kiss to his cheek but this time, nothing punctured his cloud. Hyungwon was in a bad mood. 

He was so good at hiding it that Minhyuk didn’t even notice. If Minhyuk and him were alone and Jooheon hadn’t excitedly pulled him away to listen to some of his newer ideas, Hyungwon was sure Minhyuk would notice his foul mood. Minhyuk always knew everything when it came down to Hyungwon. Today was just too busy for him to notice anything. 

By now, Hyungwon wanted to go home and sleep. And if Minhyuk let him, he wanted to hold him close and cry. He felt frustrated. He knew he could do better, so why wasn’t he? 

By the time he came home around midnight, he had skipped dinner, his phone was dead, and his fingertips ached with all of the anxiety that today had brought on. The dorms were quiet, he figured everyone went to bed. Tomorrow was a shorter day for them, not having to start until the late afternoon. Hyungwon figured they’d enjoy their night. 

For the second time that day, his stomach growled. He didn’t want to cook anything but he figured he’d make some instant noodles and maybe look for something sweet. 

Something sweet?

His chocolate croissant!

Hyungwon had totally forgotten he saved his croissant for later. Now baring a smile and looking forward to something good, Hyungwon all but skipped to the kitchen to find his croissant. 

  
  


Opening the fridge, he skimmed through the food they had in there and looked for his croissant. 

His chocolatey, buttery, and flakey croissant that was sure to make his day all worth it. 

But, it wasn’t there. 

He moved the milk and cheese aside and tried to find it but it wasn’t there. He almost stalked to Kihyun’s room to ask him if he really did eat it before Minhyuk came into the kitchen. 

“You’re finally home! How was practice?” He asked. He pulled out some noodles and ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Still looking for his croissant, Hyungwon answered, “it was okay. Hey- have you seen my chocolate croissant?”

“Yeah. I ate it”

Hearing those words made Hyungwon’s cloud darken intensely and bolts of lightening began to strike.

“What?”

Minhyuk had his entire head inside of the cupboard, trying to get out two plates, when he replied.

“I ate it” he said. He took his head out of the cupboard once he found the plates and looked at Hyungwon cutely.

“I knew it was yours, and you usually don’t have sweet things at night. I was going to buy it for you tomorrow and maybe a couple of others if you wanted to choose which ones you like and - wait - are you… are you crying?” 

Hyungwon hadn’t even noticed. His right hand reached up to touch his wet cheeks and wow - he was crying. Hyungwon’s cloud now produced rain. It’s not like he could actually feel the rain but with his tears, maybe he did afterall. 

The tears just kept coming down and eventually, Hyungwon broke down. All of the anxiety and the bad and the work from the day came crashing onto him, truly overwhelming him.

Minhyuk put down the bowls and worriedly brought his hands up, almost in surrender. 

“Won? I can buy you a new one! Why are you crying? Hyungwon!” Minhyuk said worriedly.

Hyungwon felt so overwhelmed. He let out a sob and the noises the back of his throat were ones Minhyuk had never wanted to hear in his life, the only time he heard them was when Minhyuk had gotten hurt and Hyungwon had been so worried when he found out that he cried when he stood next to Minhyuk’s hospital bed.

“Y-you… my… croi-croissant.. and I- but the coffee.. a-and then the wallet, I was really looking forward to that croissant” Hyungwon tried to explain.

It was crazy to Hyungwon how Minhyuk eating his croissant had been what broke him.

Minhyuk, still not understanding what Hyungwon was saying but understanding how he was feeling, suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Cradling his boyfriend in his chest and letting him cry, he kissed Hyungwon’s head and held him tightly. 

“Hey, shh.. you’re okay. I’m here. It’s okay”, Minhyuk said quietly. 

If anyone heard Hyungwon’s sobs, they pretended they didn’t. If Minhyuk was there, they knew he would have the effect to make him feel better ten times more than all of them could. Still, no one liked hearing or seeing any members cry. 

Hyungwon continued to cry into Minhyuk’s chest, despite being taller than him. He just needed to feel Minhyuk. He fisted Minhyuk’s shirt, not wanting to let him go. “Min…. I’m sorry” he cried. 

“I just really want….. want my croissant!” He cried. The sobs erupted from his lips and Minhyuk frowned further. 

It seemed stupid and petty to cry over a croissant but the truth was, Hyungwon really was looking forward to it. He’s been having a bad day and he knew he had something nice waiting for him at home. Something as small as a chocolate croissant could make anyone feel better after a bad day; that was all Hyungwon wanted, a chocolate croissant, the one he had been saving. 

After what seemed like ten minutes, Hyungwon finally stopped sobbing. Now, he hiccuped and clutched Minhyuk in a way that made the other feel protective. 

“You okay?” Minhyuk asked. He ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair and massaged his head gently.

When Hyungwon nodded and sniffed he couldn’t help but pull apart from him slightly and kiss him against the forehead. 

“My, my Hyungwon is crying over a croissant?”

“Mm”

“Or is it because you’ve had a bad day?” Hyungwon nodded. His red rimmed eyes looked big and puffy. 

Minhyuk leaned in to kiss his eyes shut and pressed against him again so that Hyungwons’ head was back against his chest. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon nodded and for the next twenty minutes Hyungwon told him everything that happened that day. Minhyuk listened carefully not interrupting or making a joke, which is what he normally did. 

“Won, you should’ve told me. Or anyone! But it’s okay - I’m here now, okay? I got you” Minhyuk said with a small smile. 

“But next time if you feel overwhelmed or even bothered just a little, let me know. I’ll do my best to try to help you. Even if it’s just to smother you in kisses cause you’re a big baby!” Minhyuk rubbed his nose all over Hyungwons’ face, giving him sniff kisses. 

By now, Hyungwon’s cloud was big, fluffy, and white.

“I’m sorry I overreacted over a croissant” Hyungwon mumbled.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m sorry for eating it. Even if I was planning on buying you another one, I should’ve thought about your feelings”, Minhyuk said.

“You didn’t know I was going to have a mental breakdown”, Hyungwon grumbled.

“Still, I should’ve been considerate”, Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon took a good look at Minhyuk’s face feeling as if that’s the only thing that was truly right today. 

His nose was a little red and makeup free. He had small dark circles and his brown eyes sparkled under the fluorescent kitchen lights. His hair, damaged from all the bleach but dyed back to black Stuck up in all the right places.

“Kiss me” Hyungwon said with a pout. 

Minhyuk laughed and flicked his forehead, “like I said, a big baby!” 

When Hyungwon felt Minhyuk’s lips against his own, he sighed into the kiss as if he were butter out on a summer's day, melting.

He nudged Minhyuk’s bottom lip with his tongue and made his way to taste all of Minhyuk. 

He tasted of toothpaste and something sweet. His chocolate croissant. 

He wanted to taste more of Minhyuk and the croissant that he held Minhyuk’s head in place, exploring his mouth with his tongue. A small noise left Minhyuk’s mouth and he let Hyungwon take control of the kiss. 

When Minhyuk’s lungs decided he needed to breathe, he pulled apart and held his hand against Hyungwons chest.

Hyungwon smiled at him sleepily, “mmm chocolate”.

Minhyuk laughed and shook his head. 

“You hungry baby! Let me finish making you dinner, yeah? I was gonna make us some ramen and maybe an omelette. Sounds good?” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon nodded and rubbed his eyes. Man, he was sleepy. 

Minhyuk pressed a quick kiss to Hyungwon’s pouty lips and sighed happily.

“Are y’all done being cheesy?” 

“Leave them be, they needed that”

“You’re just a softie for cuteness, wonho”

“So you also admit they’re cute”

“Shut up” 

Wonho and Kihyun entered the kitchen with two bags in their hands. 

“If you’re going to make some food, can you make me some too!” Wonho said excitedly.

“Me too. We went to the store for y’all” Kihyun said as he held up one of the bags. 

“We bought Hyungwon some croissants and donuts for you, Minhyuk”

Hyungwon’s eyes lit up at the mention of croissants and all but attacked the bag in Kihyun’s hand.

Maybe the day didn’t turn out so bad, even if it was nearing 1am.


End file.
